


Hot Coco

by BBunni



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dwalin is a cop, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, a touch of, kid Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBunni/pseuds/BBunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is yet again forced to wait for big brother Dori at the police station. Luckily Dwalins there to entertain him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Coco

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy one shot, I just really needed some bby!Ori adorableness... also I think Dwalin would be a big teddy bear for little Ori

The kids swinging his legs, too short for his feet to touch the ground. Dwalin tilts his head to the side as he studies the boy. There's a picture book resting in his lap, pages being turned by chubby fingers. Some sort of food is smeared across the flushed cheeks. He doesn't seem scared or even remotely distressed, just bored. Which made sense, really.

Ori had been in often enough to know most of the officers' names. It became such a regular occurance that Dwalin had begun to stash books and crayons in his desk drawers. He felt bad for the kid. Always being dragged about by a trouble maker of an older brother with stupid hair. 

Ori sighed and pressed a hand to his cheek, making the flesh puff up. "When will Dori be here?" 

Dwalin smiled sadly, "It won't be long now, lad. But your other brother will need to stay here awhile." 

Ori's brows pinched together. "But he promised!" 

"Promised what?"

"That he wouldn't get into trouble again! He even said we could build a fort and have candy while Doris at work." 

Dwalin winced and took a sip of his coffee. Ori watched him, "He said he wouldn't break it this time..." 

"Well, I'm sure Nori didn't mean to. You can do all those things another time." 

Ori tugged at his sweater. Knitted blue, a snag at the hem. His lips tremble as he sniffs loudly. 

Finally, Dwalin crosses the small space between them. He kneels down, "None of that now! Things will be just fine, yeah?" Ori stays still.

"Things always turn out alright," he begins to tie the laces of Ori's tiny converse sneaker. "And Halloweens coming up! You'll get to pick out a pumpkin, load up on candy." 

He watches as a small smile tugs at Ori's lips. "Gonna be a bandit," he mumbles.

"A bandit? No stealing the neighbor kid's candy!" 

Ori giggles, "Dori's face would go purple again!"

"And a very fitting colour too." Dwalin can feel his own smile growing as Ori squeaks with laughter. "Now then," he continues, "let's get you some hot coco." 

Ori all but shrieks with delight as he wiggles off the chair, grabbing at Dwalin's hand. 


End file.
